


A Brienneme fic

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: short jaime/brienne fic for Jaime's thoughts in 8x04





	A Brienneme fic

**Author's Note:**

He wanted to forget his sister. She was a hateful woman. So he decided to sleep with someone who was the complete opposite of her. He hoped he could love her. She was good, just, kind and virginal. Things Cersei never was. He hoped he could love her. And for a time he tried. For two weeks, he tried his best to make himself love her. 

In the end, though he had to accept reality. It was no good. It had never been any good with anyone but Cersei. So he rode off to Kingslanding, without so much as planning to tell her why. She didn't matter. Only Cersei mattered. He heard Brienne's heartbroken tears as he rode off, but he could not bring himself to care enough to even glance back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted because of this gem here: a Cerseime fic by: Setaflow and tagged via the same standards they tagged with (ie they didn't tag brienne/jaime so I won't tag cersei/jaime). don't ask me about the tagging cause I won't change it.


End file.
